


What Lies Among The Dead Men

by thedragontongue



Category: AC4 - Fandom, Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Black Flag
Genre: Charles Vane hallucinates in his jail cell, Death, Drowning, Gen, sad fic, thoughts of hell/dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontongue/pseuds/thedragontongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Vane  thinks and dreams of hell and what awaits when he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Among The Dead Men

Hell doesn’t wait for anybody and it certainly doesn’t wait for the worst of men.  
  
_Funny thing about hell_ , Charles Vane thought. _It isn’t what most think it out to be_.  
  
Hell is supposed to be this hot and retched damned thing full of agony and despair.  
  
_But what do they know of it?_ Charles thought again, sadly.  
  
He had seen it in his nightmares once, what is own hell was truly like: it was a cold and dreary thing. Being drowned and dragged down towards the bottomless pit of the dark murky swelling ocean surrounded by dozens of dead men and circled by sharks---till he became unconscious.  
  
Or so he thought, long long ago.

* * *

  
  
No, hell was indeed neither hot nor cold, but nothing as it were. It was just an empty and barren plane of existence: devoid of any soul, being, or creature. It was colorless to the eye and bright to the beholder who happened to end up there.  
  
It was an inescapable cage that he locked himself in and threw out the key.  
  


* * *

  
  
“---Down, down, down, down. Down among the dead men, let him lie.” Charles Vane whispered to himself over and over again; as he rocked himself back and forth trying to ease his unwariness in the dirty cell.  
  
“Shut it, I say, I’ve had enough of your singing---!” One soldier said angrily in respite as he banged the prisoner’s cell door.  
  
The other soldier on duty beside him rolled his eyes and laughed hoarsely, “Colin, lad, leave the poor bloody fool alone with his thoughts. He’s due for execution tomorrow anyways.”  
  
Colin then turned to look into the cell and sneered at the prisoner who began to weep.  
  
Yes, Charles Vane wept hot miserable tears when he heard those fateful words pierce his being and so for the first time in a long time; he felt the loneliness of his cold dirty cell engulf him and rasped out the lyrics to a song he knew quite well.  
  
“Here’s health to the King and a lasting peace, to faction an end to wealth increase. Come let us drink it while we have breath, for there’s no drinking after death and he that will his health deny; down among the dead men, down among the dead men…”


End file.
